Nanowires composed of group III-N alloys (e.g., GaN) provide the potential for new semiconductor device configurations such as nanoscale optoelectronic devices. For example, GaN nanowires can provide large bandgap, high melting point, and chemical stability that is useful for devices operating in corrosive or high-temperature environments. The larger bandgap of GaN and its related alloys also allows the fabrication of light sources in the visible range that are useful for displays and lighting applications.
The emerging solid-state lighting and UV sensor industries are also in need of high power light emitting devices (LEDs) and lasers. For example, large GaN structures may be required for the fabrication of high power GaN-based LEDs and lasers.
Thus, there is a need to overcome these and other problems of the prior art and to provide high-quality thin-walled structures and related active devices, as well as methods for their manufacturing.